It is well known when forming tire treads to provide the tread with either continuous ribs of repeating tread elements or circumferentially adjacent individual tread blocks. The ribs or tread blocks dictate, in part, the performance characteristics of the tire. The number and configuration of both grooves and sipes in a tread can affect the traction and wet performance characteristics of the tire.
Just as with other types of manufactured articles, the desired characteristics for a tire changes with time. If a tire generates a lot of noise during vehicle operation, that noise is transmitted into the vehicle interior. As vehicle interiors have become more insulated and quieter, the desire for a quiet tire has increased. Many factors affect the noise level of a tire, from the materials of construction to the tire tread. Modifying one structural element of a tire may negatively affect another element of the tire, or other tire characteristics.